Kalpea kuvajainen
by Arc Valentine
Summary: "Ketunnaama" voitti 74. Nälkäpelin. Kun hän saapuu Voittajien kiertuellaan vyöhykkeelle 1, alkaa tapahtua selittämättömiä asioita...


A/N: Ensimmäinen yritykseni sisällyttää kauhuelementtejä tekstiin... Saa nähdä miten otetaan vastaan ^^ Hahmot, genret ja sijainti on arvottu.**  
><strong>

**Kalpea kuvajainen**

o0o**  
><strong>

Vyöhykkeellä 1 kaikki kimaltaa. Talojen valkoisiksi hiotut seinät kimmeltävät timanttipölyisinä ja kaukaiset louhokset säkenöivät auringonpaisteessa. En ole tottunut tällaiseen räikeän valoisaan ympäristöön. Missä ovat viileät varjot ja turvaa antavat piilosopet? Kaikki on niin häikäisevän valkeaa.

Ne muutamat vyöhykkeet, joita olen Voittajien kiertueellani nähnyt, ovat sentään tarjonneet pieniä mahdollisuuksia hengähdystaukoihin, kauniisti lankeavia varjoja, jotka rauhoittavat Nälkäpelin jäljiltä kuohuvaa mieltäni. Mistään ei löydä tyynempää ja turvallisempaa nukkumapaikkaa kuin tummien varjojen sylistä. Siellä uskallan sulkea silmäni, eivätkä karmeimmatkaan Nälkäpeli-painajaiset löydä haavoittuvaisia uniani.  
>Mutta täällä olen kuin säikky saaliseläin päivänvalolla.<p>

Jopa ihmiset näyttävät säteilevän platinanvaaleine hiuksineen ja safiirisilmineen. Tunnen itseni eläimelliseksi. Hypistelen likaisenpunaisia hiuksiani, jotka kehystävät pitkänomaisia kasvojani. Ihonikin on kärventynyt paahteessa. Siinä missä ykkösvyöhykeläiset ruskettuvat kauniin kullanhohtoisiksi, minun nahkani on palanut punakaksi. Muistutan yhä enemmän kettua, joksi minua on kutsuttu niin kauan kuin muistan. Kukaan äitiäni lukuun ottamatta ei käytä omaa nimeäni. Epäilen, muistavatko he edes sitä. Se tuntuu minustakin irralliselta, sopimattomalta, vieraalta. Se ei ole enää osa minua. Olen kettu, hiivin varjoissa ja piileskelen. Olen ovela, keltasilmäinen kettu. Ja kettu on yöeläin.

Illan tullen armoton aurinko vaipuu viimein timanttilouhosten taa. Ihailen varjojen salakavaluutta niiden alkaessa levittäytyä valkeiden talojen ylle. Värimaailma on hohtavan yönsininen. Tunnen herääväni henkiin illan koleudessa. Varjot houkuttelevat minut ulos pormestarin koreasta linnakkeesta, portaita alas, ulos pariovista ja puutarhaan.

Puutarhassa kasvaa kiiltävälehtisiä puita, jollaisia en ole ennen nähnyt. Yöperhosetkin näyttävät lumoutuneen vaaleansinisistä kukista. Puutarhan nurkassa on pieni lampi. Kävelen sen luo ja riisun sandaalini. Juuri kun olen kastamaisillani varpaani lammen veteen, huomaan kuinka ihmeen tyyni se on. Polvistun peilaamaan kuvajaistani veden pinnasta. Tämä outo sininen hohde saa punaiset hiukseni näyttämään tummilta, lähes mustilta. Ihastelen uudenlaista ulkomuotoani. Näytän mielestäni kauniimmalta, lähes viettelevältä. Hiusten tumma väri sumentaa ketun piirteeni. Nostan käteni poskelleni. Hopeisessa valossa näytän aivan kuin…

"Aivan kuin…", kuiskaan, mutta keskeytän lauseeni. Peilityyni pinta heijastaa olkapäälläni lepäävän, vieraan, siron käden.

Lasken oman käteni olalleni ja käännähdän salamannopeasti katsomaan taakseni. Harmaiden yöperhosten lepatus koristaa autiota puutarhaa. Äkkiä viileä yö ei enää tunnukaan niin turvalliselta.

o0o

Torkahtelen aamiaispöydässä. Iltayön tapahtumat pitivät minua hereillä aina punakultaisen auringon nousuun saakka. En kyennyt sulkemaan silmiäni, sillä kuvittelin hennot, pitkäkyntiset kädet kaulalleni.

Kummallinen, vaaleankeltainen leipä tuntuu kuivalta suussani. Yritän nielaista, mutta se takertuu kurkkuuni. Alan yskiä ja kakoa, mutta leivänpala on juuttunut paikalleen. Henki ei kulje ja paniikki saa vallan minusta. Putoan tuoliltani kylmät kädet kurkullani. Ne yrittävät kuristaa minua ja koetan estää niitä, mutta voimani ehtyvät ja minua heikottaa. Yritän vetää henkeä, kutsua apua, taltuttaa käsiä. Mikään ei onnistu. Taistelen, kunnes kaikki pimenee.

Seuraavan kerran herään valkoisessa huoneessa. Sairaalassa, arvelisin. Aurinko lähestyy jo taivaanrantaa. Olen siis ollut tajuttomana koko päivän. Kuulen kuiskaavia ääniä. En siis ole yksin. Nurkassa seisoo neljä valkotakkista hahmoa. He käyvät kiivasta keskustelua, arvatenkin minuun liittyen. Muistikuva aamiaispöydän tapahtumista iskeytyy takaisin mieleeni. Ponnahdan pystyyn metsäneläimen ketteryydellä ja huudan valkotakeille:

"Kuka se oli?"

He vaihtavat keskenään oudon huolestuneita katseita. Yksi heistä, keski-ikäinen, kaljuuntuva mies, astuu edemmäs ja alkaa puhutella minua kumealla äänellään:

"Hyvä neiti, mielentilanne on selkeästi yhä järkkynyt Nälkäpelin jäljiltä. Kehotan teitä käymään takaisin makuulle – "

"Kuka se oli?" toistan, "Kuka yritti kuristaa minut?"

Valkotakit vaihtavat jälleen merkityksellisiä katseita.

"Olkaa hyvä ja käykää makuulle", sama mies jatkaa.

"Kertokaa totuus!" vaadin hievahtamatta paikaltani. Mies nyökkää kollegoilleen ja kaksi heistä alkaa lähestyä minua.

"Mitä täällä tapahtuu? Kuka yritti tappaa minut aamiaisella?"

Kaksi rotevaa lääkäriä, mies ja nainen, sieppaavat minua käsivarsista ja kuljettavat kohti sänkyä, josta juuri nousin. Rimpuilen vastaan, mutta olen voimaton heitä vastaan. Vain heiveröisen oloinen valkotakkinainen jää kirjoittamaan merkintöjä huoneen perukoille kolmen muun kammetessa minut vuoteeseen, sitoessa ranteeni ja nilkkani ja pistäessä kämmenselkääni tippaan kytketyn neulan.  
>Morflingia, ajattelen lääkkeen alkaessa tehota.<p>

Kolme lääkäriä lähtevät ja jättävät minut kahden kesken hennon naisen kanssa. Askeltamisen sijaan hän näyttää enemmänkin lipuvan minua kohti. Näkökenttäni sametessa naisen hiukset tummenevat hetki hetkeltä. Kirjoitustaulua pitelevät vaaleat, pitkäkyntiset sormet.  
>Morflingin sumeuttamanakin aivoni ymmärtävät, että sänkyyni köytettynä olen täysin hänen armoillaan. Tunnen pienen piston kaulallani ja maailmani pimenee taas.<p>

o0o

Joka puolella ympärilläni on valtoimenaan kuohuvaa merivettä. Olen pinnan alla enkä tiedä missä päin on taivas ja missä maankamara. Valitsen summamutikassa yhden suunnan ja lähden kauhomaan eteenpäin. Keuhkojani alkaa pakottaa hapen huvetessa, mutta on pakko jatkaa. Yhtäkkiä tunnen sormenpääni koskevan jotakin kiinteää. Suunta on siis väärä. Pyörähdän ympäri vedessä ja ponkaisen vauhtia siitä kiinteästä kohdasta, jota kosketin. Uin kaikin voimin päinvastaiseen suuntaan taistellen vastaan pakonomaista tarvetta vetää keuhkoni täyteen vettä. Kaukaisuudessa näkyy valoa, kyllä, olen pian pinnalla, viiltävä kipu keuhkoissa on pian ohi –

Pinnalle päästyäni havahdun hereille. Minulla on sellainen tunne, kuin olisin juuri nähnyt painajaisen Nälkäpelistä. Mutta eihän areenalla ollut merta.  
>Kuulen narahduksen ja muistan menneen päivän tapahtumat. Etsin kauhuissani katseellani kalpeaa naishahmoa, mutta huone on tyhjä eikä piilopaikkoja ole. Ainoa mahdollinen äänen aiheuttaja on hivenen raollaan oleva ikkuna. Tyynnyn hieman kunnes lamaannun kauhusta: sänkyni alta kuuluu henkäys.<p>

Värisen miettiessäni vaihtoehtojani: liikkua en voi, sillä olen yhä kytkettynä sairasvuoteeseen. Voisin huutaa hoitajat luokseni, mutta sängyn alla vaaniva henkilö ehtisi surmata minut ennen avun saapumista. Voisin myös yrittää puhutella vaanijaani. Tai teeskennellä nukkuvaa.

Ahdistukseni kasvaa sietämättömiin mittoihin ja vapisen jo silminnähden. En voi enää vain maata aloillani. Pidempään harkitsematta alan huutaa voimieni takaa. Pian valot syttyvät ja kuulen ihmisten ryntäävän sisään ovista huoneen molemmissa päissä.

"Sänkyni alla!" huudan, "Siellä on joku!"

Yksi paikalle saapuneista hoitajista kumartuu katsomaan sänkyni alle.

"Voitte olla rauhassa. Siellä ei ole ketään. "

"Mutta minä kuulin hänet! Kuulin henkäyksen!"

Saan vastaukseksi vain huolestuneita ja sääliviä katseita.

"Hän varmaankin pakeni kenenkään huomaamatta. Silloin kun rynnistitte sisään!" Kuulen epätoivon äänessäni.

Eilinen mieslääkäri mutisee jotakin valvontakameroiden tarkistamisesta, jonka seurauksena eräs nuori mies hölkkää ulos huoneesta.

"Kuulehan", mies jatkaa, "minusta tuntuu että tarvitset jotakin virkistävää. Tekeekö mielesi jotakin syötävää?"

Minulla ei ole minkäänlaista ruokahalua.

"Ei."

"Ehkäpä jotain juotavaa?"

Tuntuu, että jos yritän niellä mitään, oksennan saman tien. Kieltäydyn toistamiseen.

"Vai niin. Miten olisi lämmin vaahtokylpy tai vilpoinen suihku?"

Suostun kylpemään, sillä minulla on tunne, että mies voisi jatkaa eri virkistäytymiskeinojen luettelua iltaan asti.  
>Laskiessani ammeeseen vettä huomaan, etten oikeastaan tiedäkään mikä aika vuorokaudesta on meneillään. Päätän ajatella, että on paahtavan raukea keskipäivä. Yön varjot eivät houkuttele minua enää lainkaan.<br>Solahdan lämpöiseen kylpyveteen ja suljen silmäni. Koetan kuvitella ympärilleni rauhallisesti humisevan, uinuvan metsän. Ympärilläni on kotoisaa ja turvallista kuin kettuemon pesäkolossa… mutta märkää, niin, vettä on joka puolella… merivettä!

Räväytän silmäni auki ja haukon henkeä. Mieleeni muistuu uneni ja heräämisen jälkeinen tunne siitä, että uni liittyi Nälkäpeliin. Tämä selittämättömän ahdistava tuntemus saa minut nousemaan ammeesta. Puristan enimmät vedet hiuksistani ja kietoudun valkoiseen pyyhkeeseen. Kävelen pukuhuoneeseen, jossa katsahdan huuruiseen peiliin. Pyyhkäisen kämmenelläni usvaiseen pintaan ikkunan, josta minua tuijottaa tummahiuksinen nuori nainen.

Säikähdän ja lyön käden suulleni. Peilikuvani tekee samoin. Huoahdan omalle typeryydelleni: tietenkin hiukseni näyttävät tummilta märkinä. Mutta katsellessani kuvajaistani pidempään muistan öisen hetkeni pormestarin puutarhassa.  
>Muistan, keneltä kalpea peilikuvani näytti.<br>Muistan, kuka voitti Nälkäpelin selviytymällä vedenpaisumuksesta.  
>Muistan, kuka menetti järkensä voitettuaan.<p>

"Annie Cresta."

Tyttö, joksi olen muuttunut.  
>Jonka sirot kädet ovatkin omani.<p> 


End file.
